jojos_fan_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello Blackwell
Donatello Blackwell is a former crook looking to turn his life around after years on the run from various gangs, and the Mob. His childhood remains undocumented, his career often speaks for itself, and many, many people want his head for one reason or another. Appearance (T2) Don often wore a white suit-jacket with a vriety of pants that matched it in color, and a variety of polo shirts. He usually wore them with his bent black top-hat, which had a false top he used to hide his Magnum in. His facial hair was always neat, if not, shaved off. His green eyes and black hair accentuated the look. (T3) Preferring to dress in suits to show how far he's come, Don typically wears a suit top with thin stripes of an opposing color, like a white suit with thin black stripes, and then a full-button-up black collared shirt with thin white stripes. He'd always wear his silver/black striped tie, no matter what suit he was in, outside of his hat and Ray-bans, it is the only constant. His hat, much the same as it was before, now houses the Book of Many Letters, and has one of Felix Dawn's feathers in it. His sunglasses usually sit on the brim. He now sports a thinly cropped mustache, shaving his chin regularly. Early Career Not much is known of Donatello Blackwell’s past, if that even happens to be his real name, save one fact: He hated his home life. He took to the streets as a teenager, running small games of three card monte in back alleys for the few folks who’d come by. His trick to keep the pool running was to hide a fourth card in the folds of the glove on the back of his right hand. His stand, 「I」, activated by chance when he forgot to switch the cards on the table, as per his trick. The stand’s ability allowed him to switch the cards instantly, finishing his trick. He became a street magician after that, seeing as he could make things trade places, so long as he could see both, and so long as he could snap his fingers. The law, of course, started catching up to him, as well as his former marks, and he suffered beating after beating. Of course, this became a sad fact of life for the young Donatello. He eventually learned that, so long as he could lift an object, he could force it to switch places with anything he could see, so he started carrying around a mirror. At some point in his career, he took up the moniker Ronaldo Corazon, and lived in Italy, dealing with the local mafia. During this time, he met Famoso Pietraduro, and was hunted by him. Since then, he’s switched back and forth to higher levels of crime, seeing as he could rob a store just by looking at specific items. Having spent over eighteen years on the run from the law, his family, and people he’s ripped off, he’s garnered quite the reputation among thieves, and former accomplices, all of whom now sit in jail cells. Some say, though, that some of his former accomplices have formed an alliance to bring him down. (Sixgun Sound) Whirlwind Tour (T2) in an attempt to settle down with his estranged wife and child, Don decided he'd join a nearby dig team, after, of course, causing a "freak accident". he swapped mid-air paperclips with hydrochloric acid over the drivetran of the bus, causing it to melt clean through. as people started to inspect the bus, Don left, following one Floyd Feelgood into the Desert. After which, he became the aloof uncle of the F.L.E.A.s, not really caring where the bus went, but helping when and where he could. Intercession (T2-T3) After picking Felix up from a match, the tournament dissolved. The team that had attempted to kill the participants simply vanished, so life would have to return to normal. After a long goodbye with Felix (due to the helicopter taking quite a long time to get back), the pair parted, with Don saying he'd eventually visit Felix. As a parting Gift, Felix gave Don two of to Fly's feathers, one of which now adorns his cap. Don was able to find work with Floyd Feelgood, who took him under his wing into the field of archaeology, and forged a new Identity for him. As Gregory Maxwell, Don became Floyd's apprentice and right-hand man. Don made a splash in the field, quickly having his name spread over that of his trainer. He also illegally siphoned money off of both Feelgood and his expeditions. He used the Book of Many Letters, an artifact he recovered during his time on the King of The Road, to become a set of maps leading to wondrous temples, ancient monuments, and things the world left buried. Of course, the book would only point to them if enough knowledge of the event or events existed worldwide, so some things were far harder to find than others. In a bid to find the library of Alexandria, the pair examined water currents over the past few thousand years, and boated out to the strait of Gibraltar with a team of a hundred scholars, archaeologists, and dubious sign-ons who wanted to be a part of an extraordinary opportunity. During this time, Don signed on for the third stand tournament. The team shattered a part of the strait while digging, unearthing something massive. It was not the library of Alexandria, as they had so hoped, but they discovered something else earth-shaking. They found the Argo. Adorning the boat's mast was the Golden fleece, keeping the boat from breaking down over the many years it had sat in the limestone shelf. Don stole it. After word of the find had gotten out, and while Don and Floyd resumed digging beneath the boat, the Greek Government declared the Argo a piece of their national heritage, and had government-appointed archaeologists and workers remove the boat from the deep. The pair discovered a pillar with deeply-corroded chains attatched to it fifty feet beneath the boat, and were then removed from the site while the Argo was removed from sea. After that was resolved, Floyd decided to work out a contract for the pair involving finding the Library of Alexandria, both of their career's dreams, at this point, at least. As Floyd left, a massive robotic whale, roughly the length of two blue whales lengthwise, one blue whale lengthwise wide, and four blue whales stacked on top of each other tall, pulled up to the strait to let Don in. Relationships Friends Felix Dawn - While Don likes to think he has something of a parental relationship with Felix, it seems to be more of an odd friendship. The pair explored the book of Many letters together, and share a great bond of trust. They fought together in the first round, and soundly defeated their opponents. Famoso Pietraduro - While Famoso once hunted Don under another name, he offered the man protection, and the two bonded while ultimately stuck together by the strings of fate. they also explored the book of many letters together. Nick Mason - On a routine trip around the world, Don discovered a bar, and inside, was Nick Mason. The doctor and Don hit it off quick, and explored the book of many letters together, as well as sharing thoughts on their theories of the origins of stands. He offered to try and rescue him after his capture by purple. Floyd Feelgood - Don confounded the man with his tricks, and Floyd often slept on the bus, rather than talk to too many people. though, Don does seem to have a positive working relationship with him, considering they both wanted to use the mason jars in the desert. Donatello Under - the pair didn't really bond much, but, just before the dissolution of T2, Don took Don bowling, attempting to spread Double-Don-Double-Down All-Stars Bowling. the bowling alley they were in burnt down anyway. Nicholas Al-Bach - The pair share a somewhat cynical view on certain aspects of their team, and they seem to have a good working relationship. Harvey/Henry Aliblaster/Alabaster/Alibaster - Don initially thought he was going insane when he met the fishman, and nearly inadvertently created poothulu. Positives, the pair are friends. Null - Don played one party game with null, and always tried checking on him, before he inevitably ran away. Don was also the one who picked Null up from Rome. Friends? Gami - Not many positives exist here, as every time Don tries to get through to Gami, she reacts... poorly. Other Diamond Boy - Diamond Boy does not like Don, mostly because of an incident where he teleported burgers around Florida. Marco - it can be assumed that Marco doesn't know Don exists, but Don stole his burgers, teleporting and eating them. Trivia * Don once had an act stand, which was dropped after he won his first round, due to public opinion. His one-and-only stand became [I Am, both of which are songs sung by Dio. * Donatello is the author's attempt at making a modern atoner character, with enough of a backstory to fill an HBO series. * Donatello has the Book Of Many Letters, which is a book with a stand. the stand is actually an outcrop of Don's Father's soul,which inhabited the book after his grisly death. * Don's parents are both dead, but the both died after he had been on the road for some time. * Don's use of many names is akin to most criminals in media, but, he applied for T2 and T3 under the same name. User Stats T2 T3 Am Stats Match History T2, "Worldwind Tour" Round 1, Match 9: Victory with Felix Dawn, 2/3 categories won (popularity, quality) Round 2, Match 9: Never occurred, with Donatello Under (match never occurred) Notes There's still more I could add to this page, huh?